1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device manufacturing technology, and more particularly, to an image sensor module and an image processing system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor converts an optical signal, which includes information on an image of a subject, and a distance or depth thereto, into an electrical signal. An image sensor module including the image sensor may have a housing for sealing the image sensor and a filter coupled to the housing and filtering a specific element of an incident light flowing into the image sensor.
A typical image sensor module may have a deteriorated image quality because of phenomena, such as a flare and a ghost image that occur by a diffused reflection between the image sensor and the filter.